


Come Back To Me

by sbstevenson2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/pseuds/sbstevenson2
Summary: Robin is desperate for Regina to wake up from her coma.





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Lol I hope everyone survives this weekend… I know we are all going to be crying a lot haha. Please leave a review on this one and let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Day 1: Prompts 6. Don’t you dare die on me/26. This is our last night together/13. Can you please wake up? (coma)/ 24. I don’t want to lose you too
> 
> {************************}

**Come Back To Me**

The monitors beep, rhymically, over and over again, letting him know his wife is still alive, still in there somewhere. 

“Can you please wake up now, my love?” Robin pleads with her quietly in the still of the night. The only sounds to be heard are the rubbery pattering of the nurses’ shoes out in the hall and their voices as they rush by from one patient to another. 

Regina has been here for four months now. Four long months. He isn’t quite sure how it happened - they’d been on their way home from dinner where they were celebrating their one year anniversary of marriage. He smiles sadly to himself.  _ Should’ve taken her on vacation like she wanted _ . If he’d done that, if he’d flown her to Bora Bora or Hawaii or some other exotic location like she’d wanted so badly, then the woman on her cell phone never would’ve swerved into their lane, crashing into the passenger side door of his truck and turning his world upside down. 

They hadn’t been able to afford the vacation though, not yet, not in the middle of November, so close to the holidays. She’s a professor at the local community college and he just started up his own camp for kids, while also working part time at his friend, John’s sporting goods store. They were still practically newlyweds, just trying to figure out life as a married couple, how to afford things with their newly joined bank accounts and the start of his company.

They shouldn’t be here.  _ She _ shouldn’t be here in this coma. He’ll never deny her a vacation ever again if she just  _ wakes up _ . 

The nurse comes in, giving him her casual smile. It’s the same nurse that comes in almost every night. Mary Margaret is nice, as is the rest of the staff here, but Robin finds himself growing tired of this mauve leather chair that he spends so much time in and the hard, itchy cot he sleeps on so often. 

Grabbing Regina’s hand, he kisses her knuckles before standing up and stretching his back. “You going home tonight?” the brunette nurse asks, checking over his wife’s vitals. 

“Nah,” he breathes, twisting his spine to work out the kinks. “I think I’ll sleep here again.” He’d slept there every night in the beginning, only running home in the mornings to shower and change clothes. He was thankful then that he’d employed his friend, Will, at the camp so it was able to operate without him. Will had been understanding, saying he’d handle things there for as long as Robin needed. 

The doctors and nurses, and all of his and Regina’s friends, had finally convinced him after the first month to spend a couple of nights at home so he was able to get some quality rest - he was wearing himself down; he knew he needed to take care of himself, but he wanted to be there to care for his wife as well. John had volunteered to sleep in the hospital the nights Robin went home so someone was always with her. He’s thanked him over and over again these last few months, but no words will ever truly express how grateful he is to his friend and his support.

He leans down, placing a kiss to Regina’s forehead before telling Mary Margaret he’s going to go down to the cafeteria and get a snack. She nods, saying she’ll come by later to check on Regina again. 

As he walks to the cafeteria, he can’t help but go over that night again in his mind. The night that has haunted his dreams for four months now. 

_ “Robin!” Regina giggles, wiggling her new bracelet around her wrist. “I can’t believe you got this for me!” _

_ He chuckles, bringing their joined hands up to his lips to press a kiss to her fingers. He stops at the red light, glancing over at her. “Well, I figured if we couldn’t afford your dream vacation right now, I could at least get you that bracelet you’ve been eyeing since last summer.” _

_ She smiles brightly at him, leaning over to press her lips to his quickly, whispering her thanks once again. She tells him over and over how she doesn’t mind missing out on the sun and sand right now, “Maybe we can go this summer when I’m done with the semester!” and he smiles to himself, because yes, yes they will. He already has the hotel booked, he’s just waiting on the next few paychecks to save up for their plane tickets. It’s going to be his surprise Christmas gift to her this year.  _

_ Regina cups his cheek, both glancing back to the stop light. Still red. She trails her hand down his scruffy jaw to his bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hey,” she says, tilting her head onto the headrest. She blinks slowly, lovingly at him as she murmurs, “I love you.” _

_ “I love you, too, darling,” he vows, checking the light again. As it turns green, he looks both ways before pressing on the gas pedal. As the car starts to move, Regina goes to say, “Happy annivers-” before everything moves in slow motion. Robin looks over as he feels the impact of another car hit his on Regina’s side. Her eye widen as she turns her head to look at him, fear evident on her face.  _

_ Robin shakes his head, screaming over the glass breaking that it’ll be okay, they will be fine. His truck spins several times before slamming into the nearest light pole.  _

_ “Robin,” he hears her cough out, blood sputtering from her lips. “I love you.” _

_ He undoes his seatbelt, rushing out of the car to open her door. He knows not to move her, knows the EMTs will do that when they arrive, God he hopes someone has called 911. He looks around frantically, seeing multiple people standing around on their phones. He shouts for someone to call, and a man close by assures him that he’d called as soon as he heard the crash.  _

_ Robin looks over Regina’s body, still strapped to her seat by the belt. There’s a gash on her head, blood rushing down into her eyes. He runs his hands down her arms, picking tiny pieces of glass off as he goes. “Oh, Regina,” he says, looking back into her eyes. They’re open, barely, blinking the drops of blood away. He watches as one drop falls, landing on one of the diamonds in her new bracelet.  _

_ “I think this,” she coughs, tears falling down her cheeks, “this is our last night together.” Regina tries to reach up then, tries to cup his cheek, but she can’t move. She whimpers out that she’s in pain, that her head hurts and he nods, telling her he knows but that help is on the way.  _

_ “Don’t you dare die on me, Regina,” he demands with a shaky voice, tears falling down his cheeks. “We still have so much life to live together.” _

He pulls himself from his memory, realizing he’s made it back to her room already, bag of chips in hand. He shakes his head, sighing and sitting back down in his leather chair. 

He takes her hand in his, telling her about his day and how he’d gone by the camp this morning to check on things. “Will is handling it quite well, baby, you’d be proud of him,” he chuckles. Regina had been skeptical at first when he’d wanted to bring Will onto the project, but he’d had faith in him, and now, more than ever, he’s glad that he’d put his trust in him. 

He’s telling Regina about the kids he met today, about how one of them had dark hair and blue eyes. “She was so cute, Regina,” he says, running a hand through her hair. “Looked like what we always imagined our babies looking like.”

He pulls the chair even closer to her bed, massaging her legs up and down, picking one up at a time to bend her knees for her. The physical therapist, Ruby, has been coming by twice a week to move Regina’s limbs, keeping her muscles active so when (not if, never if) she wakes up, there’s a higher possibility that she’ll be able to move on her own. Robin had wanted to help, more than just applying Vaseline to her lips every few hours to keep them hydrated, so Ruby had shown him some simple exercises he could perform until her next visit. He does this at least once a day, massaging and moving her legs and arms for her.

He picks up her hand again when he finishes, linking their fingers and clicking on the television. “Oh, look,” he tells her, glancing over at her still sleeping form (she’s sleeping, that’s what he always has to tell himself), “Your favorite movie is on!”

He sits back, opening his chips and popping one in his mouth just as Kevin McCallister orders more room service then he’ll ever be able to eat. Robin chuckles, not sure why a Christmas movie is on in the middle of March, but, well, Regina loves this film, so he’ll watch it for her. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Whale comes in, looking more solemn than Robin is used to. Sure, he’d been serious in the beginning, delivering the news that his wife was in a coma, and they were unsure of when she’d wake up,  _ if _ she’d wake up. The doctor had loosened up though over the last few months, getting to know Robin the more time he spent there. 

“Whale,” Robin says hesitantly, muting the television. “What’s wrong?” He rolls his chip bag up, placing it on the side table and dusting his fingers off on his jeans. Regina would kill him if she knew he was putting grease on his clothes, but he’d forgotten a napkin, so he’ll wash them the next time he goes home and he’ll just never tell her of his mistake.

Whale sighs, coming to stand at the foot of Regina’s bed. “Robin,” he starts, flipping open his wife’s medical file. “It’s been four months since Regina was brought in.”

“Yes, I’m well aware,” Robin snaps, not liking the doctor’s tone. It sounds defeated, like he’s giving up. They’re not giving up on Regina. That isn’t an option. 

Whale bites his lip, puffing up his chest. “It’s been four months with very little change in Regina’s condition. Her breathing has improved, as you know,” the doctor says, pointing toward Regina’s face. “We were able to remove the breathing tube last month, which is great, but I’m worried she may never recover.” Robin stands then, furious at what this doctor is implying.

“Regina  _ will _ recover, Dr. Whale,” he tells him adamantly. “She just needs more time.”

The doctor sighs, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Her latest EEG only had a small increase of activity, but not enough, not as much as we’d like to see so many months into her coma.”

Robin closes his eyes, taking three, deep, calming breaths, just like the hospital’s psychologist, Dr. Hopper, has taught him to do over the last few months in times of extreme frustration. The doctor tells him that Robin is welcome to keep her machines plugged in, or he can make the decision to turn them off. “The decision is up to you, Robin. Take a few days and think through everything.”

“I don’t need a few days,” Robin bites out harshly, scowl fixed on his face. “She’s staying plugged in. My wife is  _ not _ dying.”

The doctor nods, walking over to pat Robin on the shoulder, saying if he changes his mind, to let him know. As he walks out, Robin slams his hand on the side table, angry that anyone would even suggest such a thing. He would never unplug Regina from these machines, he’d never kill her. His eyes well with tears as he brings his hands up to grip his hair, squeezing as he leans his head back and pinches his eyes closed just as tightly. He’d keep Regina in this hospital until his dying day if that meant he got to spend the rest of his life with her. It’s what he’d vowed on their wedding day a year ago.  _ In sickness and in health, ‘til death parts us _ . He didn’t say those words lightly - he loves Regina with his entire soul, his entire being. He’ll never let her go. He’s already experienced loss once in his life; his mum had passed three months before his wedding from ovarian cancer. It had been hard, devastating and gut wrenching, but Regina had been there, holding his hand and supporting him through it all. Just like he would do for her until his last breath.

His tears fall then as he opens his eyes, slamming his body back into the chair then leaning onto Regina’s mattress. “Please wake up, darling,” he cries, reaching his left hand over to stroke her arm. He stares at his wedding ring, remembering the day she became his wife with more clarity than ever. She’d been so beautiful; she’s the most gorgeous woman he’s ever met, and he can’t believe she chose him. 

Robin leans in, placing a kiss to her lips, wishing against all hope that by some miracle she’d wake up and kiss him back. “Regina,” he says around the lump in his throat. “Please. They want me to unplug you, and I, I…” he shakes his head, blowing out a breath. “I  _ can’t _ lose you. You have to come back to me, love. You have to show them what a fighter you are.”

He chuckles wetly to himself. She’s a fighter alright. A fighter and a spitfire since the day he met her at that coffee shop. She was giving a tongue lashing to the man next to her at the counter. He’d picked up her coffee by accident and refused to give it to her until she agreed to go on a date with him. Robin had rolled his eyes at the man’s pathetic attempt at a pick up, and Regina had too. She’d tapped her iced coffee on the bottom forcefully, effectively spilling it all over the man and telling him exactly what she thought about going on a date with a slime ball like him. Robin had chuckled, making eye contact with her and raising his cup in the air as a salute of congratulations at a job well done. A week later, they were sitting across from one another in a different coffee house, laughing and getting to know each other on their first date.

Robin looks at Regina, willing her to open her eyes, afraid if she doesn't, they’ll try to convince him again to let her die. And he can’t hear that again. He slides the chords attached to her arm over, sliding into the bed next to her with practiced ease. He’s found himself cramming into the bed with her like this more often than not over the last few weeks, unable to sleep on the cot any longer and unable to be separated from her anymore. 

“Regina,” he whispers, tilting his head to get a better view of her. “I love you.” He drifts off to sleep that night, dreaming of a far away beach and his wife soaking up the sun as she laughs at the way the waves crash over her toes.  

The next morning he wakes to the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Groaning, he opens his eyes, blinking them rapidly to unstick his eyelids. He brings a hand up to his face, scrubbing over it quickly. He looks to his right, searching for the nurse that’s woken him up.

He furrows his brows, seeing no one standing there. He looks to the left, still seeing no one else in the room. 

He hears a soft, breathy exhale from beside him and his head whips down, looking upon Regina’s face. He sees her beautiful, expressive brown eyes - something he has only seen in his dreams for the last four months.

“Regina!” he exclaims, sitting up further in the bed to get a better look at her. He hovers his hands above her body, running them up and down, not knowing what to do. He reaches over to the call button on the rail of her bed, pressing the one that calls the nurses station in rapid succession. He leans in, seeing she doesn’t appear to be afraid of him (he was worried if she ever woke up, she wouldn’t remember who he was). She reaches up, confusion and worry coloring her features, but he can still see her love for him shining in them as well, and cups his cheek. He smiles warmly at her, leaning down for a kiss, and she grins, following his movement and meeting him halfway, pressing her lips to his softly. Tears well up in his eyes; he’s missed the feel of her lips moving against his. He’s kissed still lips for too many months now. A tear rolls down his cheek, the salt mingling with the wetness of their lips. 

He pulls away, laughing through his tears and bringing her hand to his lips to press a kiss to her palm. “You’re awake,” he breathes in astonishment as he pulls his lips from skin. “H-how? I mean…” he shakes his head, not knowing what to think.

Regina is looking around, confused. All she can do is shrug in his direction as her eyes squint, tucking her head into her chin as she mumbles a  _ too bright _ out into the space between their bodies. Robin stands then, pressing a kiss to her forehead, saying he’ll turn the lights down. 

“Robin,” she whispers, bringing a hand to her throat. “Water.”

He dims the lights, jogging back to the leather chair and grabbing his water bottle he’d been sipping from the night before off the bedside table. He unscrews the cap, handing the bottle to her. 

She sips, and he smiles, happy to see her awake and moving, no matter how stiff the action may be. He knew she was a fighter, but he’d almost started to lose hope hearing the doctor’s words yesterday. That’ll teach him - Robin will never underestimate his wife’s strength ever again. She’s the strongest woman he knows, and she’s proven that even more over these last few months. 

“What happened?” she asks, reaching up to wipe a dribble of water from her bottom lip. 

Robin sits back in the chair, wanting to be close but knowing she probably needs some space to handle her bewilderment with what is going on around her right now. “There was an accident.”

She nods her head, murmuring that she remembers going to dinner for their anniversary. Regina shakes her head, “Nothing after that…”

Just then, the door swings open, and Mary Margaret comes in, yawning - clearly she’s worked another overnight shift. “Robin? What is i— oh my gosh!” the nurse exclaims, skipping over to the foot of the bed. 

Regina sinks further into the mattress, unsure of what to think of this new woman. Robin laughs softly, patting her hand and explaining to Regina who the woman is. “She’s been your nurse almost every night. She’s fantastic.”

Mary Margaret introduces herself, smiling down at his wife, then excuses herself, saying she’s going to go get Dr. Whale immediately. As she makes her exit, Robin turns to stare at Regina again in wonderment. He shakes his head in disbelief, another elated chuckle slipping past his lips. “I can’t believe you’re awake.”

Regina smiles gently at him, shaking her head. “I’m a little confused,” and he nods in understanding. “What happened, again?”

He sighs, telling her about the woman who was texting and how she’d run a red light, slamming into their car. He doesn’t want to burden her with too many memories right now, saying he’ll tell her more after the doctor checks her out. 

“How long was I… unconscious?” she asks, shaking her head again in disorientation. 

“Four months,” Robin whispers, linking their fingers together. He sees the fear in her eyes at that, and her squeezes her hand reassuringly, promising to her, “But you’re here now, and this is true. You’re awake, that’s all that matters.”

She blows out a breath, leaning her head back into the pillow. She closes her eyes, a tear sliding out from beneath her lashes, and his heart breaks. He wishes so badly that he could switch places with her; he never wanted her to go through something like this. “It’s really been  _ four _ months?” she asks incredulously. “I feel like we were just at dinner last night.”

Before he can respond, Dr. Whale comes in, astounded at the turn of events, and Robin can’t help but smirk smugly in the doctor’s direction. “Told you she would wake up.”

Regina smiles over at him, wiping the wetness that’s gathered underneath her eyes and clearing her throat. She looks back at the doctor as he begins to explain in more detail what all her body has been through and how they’ll need to run some more test before he can send her home. He asks her some routine questions to check her memory - full name, birthday, the last thing she ate - and he deducts that her memory seems fine, thank God, but he won’t know for sure until they can run another scan on her brain. Robin and Regina both nod, and Robin offers his thanks to the doctor.

He and Mary Margaret exit, leaving the couple alone for awhile. Robin is gentle with her, can still see the confusion on her face. He asks her how she feels, and she explains that she just feels odd. “It was strange - being in there,” Regina says quietly, motioning her hand around her head.

She’d felt for so long like she was standing in an empty room, surrounded by white light. She could feel Robin holding her hand all those times, could make out voices, but she couldn’t do anything about it. She tears up again as she tells him how alone she felt, how trapped she was. “It was like being in a room with no doors or windows, but knowing someone was waiting for you to figure out a way to escape.

A tear slips down her cheek, his as well, and he climbs back into the bed with her. She welcomes the contact, the comfort, and lays her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. She sighs, shaking her head against him. “It was…” she blows out another deep breath. “I don’t know, Robin… I was in that white room, but the floor was hot? Like there was a fire underneath it. I thought about trying to crack the floor open, but I don’t know… I kind of felt like cracking open a floor where there was a raging fire below didn’t seem like a good idea.”

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “No, I don’t suppose that would’ve been a wise choice.”

She giggles breathily, yawning. He shakes his head, though, pulling her body closer. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he tells her, tears misting over his blue eyes. He can’t imagine how trapped and alone she felt, two things he never wants her to feel ever again. Regina sighs, shaking her head and reassuring him it wasn’t his fault. He did all he could to help her. “It was your voice and touches that kept me fighting to get out,” she smiles, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips, a stray tear falling off her cheek.

Robin smiles, bumping his nose against hers. He gives her shoulder a soft squeeze, pressing his nose into her hairline and breathing in. He loves this woman so much, more than life itself, and he’s so thankful to whatever higher power there is that she’s alive and awake. “I love you so much, Regina,” he promises, slowly caressing his fingers up and down her bicep that’s draped across his stomach.

“And I love you, Robin,” she says with a smile, wrapping her arm around his waist and burying her nose into his chest, inhaling his scent. “Always.”


End file.
